


who keeps mistletoe in a lab on a meteor

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Holidays, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, i linked it in the notes, inspired by that one panel in paradox space, little bonus chapter where dave teases rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose decides to break out the mistletoe, like an idiot.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. the actual fic

Putting up mistletoe everywhere was a terrible idea. Even though you knew this, you went through with it anyway just to have an excuse to possibly kiss Kanaya. Although you'd decided long ago to keep your little crush a secret, you decided to let yourself have this. It was just a silly holiday tradition you wanted to introduce to the trolls that was definitely not fueled by your secret desire to kiss Kanaya that you yourself were burying deep down. Nothing like that. 

While you were hanging up a piece of mistletoe one night, disaster struck.

Kanaya.

"Rose? What are you doing?" 

Oh no. Explaining mistletoe to an adorably clueless Kanaya was the last thing you wanted to do right now. Or ever. 

"Hanging up the mistletoe." You said casually, as if Kanaya knew what you were talking about. Expecting her to know was irrational, but you hoped she did just so she didn't have to explain it yourself. Rationality didn't matter when you had to talk about kissing to the someone who you may have a bit of a crush on. 

"Mistletoe? I do not know what that is. Why are you hanging it up?"

"It's just a Christmas tradition." You said simply.

"What does this tradition entail? I see you've been specifically hanging it up on doors and walkways and such." 

Shit. She was too smart.

"W-well... when you're caught under the mistletoe with someone else you have to..." Thanks to Kanaya, your calm and collected demeanor was beginning to crack. "Kiss them." You finished. 

"Oh..." Kanaya chuckled to herself. "That's quite a tradition. Was it started with the intention to spark human romance?"

"I'm not exactly sure... I've never participated myself."

"Then how do you know of it?"

"It's a common thing in... media." You didn't feel like explaining fanfiction and mistletoe to Kanaya in the same night.

"Oh! So it is something that is made to look like a tradition in media, but in actuality, is quite uncommon."

Right on the nose again. "... Something like that."

"Then why do you want to share this tradition with us if it is not really a tradition?"

Silence. You've been called out by yet another innocent question from an oblivious Kanaya who had no idea what she was doing to her. "I... I thought it'd be fun to... make it a tradition."

"Hmm... That makes sense. Starting traditions with your friends can be fun. I look forward to starting more of them with you."

"Right... I'll make sure to tell you about more of our human traditions." 

Maybe you could teach her a few Valentine's day traditions... No, what were you thinking? Nothing like that would ever happen between you two! 

Luckily, Kanaya was quick to interrupt this train of thought. When she spoke, you instinctively focused most of your attention on what she was saying. This sometimes caused some... interference, such as now, when you dropped the mistletoe on the floor. Kanaya cut herself off when she heard you swear under your breath as you began to climb down the ladder. 

"Here, I can get that for you."

Before you could protest- er, nonchalantly insist that you'd get it, Kanaya was already picking up the mistletoe. Then, she held it up to offer it to you. Of course, the sight of her under the mistletoe was too much for you to handle, which was made obvious by your mad blushing.

"Why are you so flustered?" She paused before a jade blush appeared on her face. "...Oh. I'm under the mistletoe. But only I am under it, you are up on your ladder. It would have to be both of us, right?"

"Right... I didn't realize." You muttered before taking the mistletoe and hanging it up once again.

"Well... We are both under it now, aren't we?"

Time froze. She was right. You hadn't even thought about how you were technically under the mistletoe while hanging it up. And Kanaya hadn't moved an inch. Had she done this on purpose...? No, no, no, no way. Pure coincidence, of course.

"Are you alright?"

In your moment of gay panic, you hadn't realized that time was still passing and Kanaya was still standing there under the mistletoe. With you.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked. I'm sorry, I didn't realize holding it up like that would mean we're under it..." You refused to come down from your perch on the ladder. It was safe up here.

"It's ok. You don't have to partake in this tradition if you don't want to. We can break tradition, no one's looking."

Oh god, she was right. No one's here except you and her...

"It's not that I- I mean, this was my idea, so I think I should participate... But... do... do you want to?"

"I don't see why not. In fact, I find this tradition interesting."

"Okay. Let me just... get down from here." You began to step down the ladder as slowly and as carefully as you could to delay the embarassment that was sure to come. You couldn't believe this was really happening, but it was.

"By the way... How are you supposed to kiss someone under the mistletoe?"

Kiss. That word coming from her mouth was like a kiss itself. Especially when she was referring to kissing you.

"I've never done this before... so I don't think there's a specific way to do it."

As you approached the last steps on the ladder, each one got shakier. You couldn't remember the last time you'd been so nervous.

"So that means we can do whatever we want." Kanaya stated. 

This remark made your face flush hotter, if that was even possible. There was a line between flirty and oblivious, and it was impossible to tell which side Kanaya was on. You decided that the safest approach would be to fight fire with fire. 

"I think so... But what do you want?"

Kanaya's stunned silence and jade stained cheeks were the only answer you needed.

You reached the floor and were walking over to Kanaya when you realized you truly had no idea what you were doing. What did she want? What did you want? Actually, it'd be best if you didn't answer the second question.

"Are you sure about this, Kanaya?" You asked as you wrapped your arms around the taller woman and tilted your head upwards in preparation for the kiss.

"Yes."

She placed one hand on your back and one on the back of your head to pull you closer. She took this opportunity to run her hand through your hair, which you thought couldn't be part of a mistletoe kiss between two friends. Maybe that was just the gay thoughts talking, though. You realized that she hadn't exactly adjusted to height difference very well, but in your lovestruck daze, it was too late. This resulted in your lips... bumping into each other, but you weren't complaining. A kiss was a kiss.

When Kanaya let you go, her face was as green as yours was red. Christmas colors... She said no words, but the smile she offered was enough. You hoped that she liked your big, stupid looking grin because there was no way you were getting that under control.

"Kanaya?"

"Hm?"

"I... may have enjoyed that more than I should've." 

The words slipped out of your mouth as if they had a mind of their own. You responded to this by covering your mouth and stepping away from Kanaya, breaking your embrace. But her small smirk only turned into a big smile that almost rivaled yours. She lunged at you, pulling you into a hug not unlike the one you just escaped.

"You... really did?"

"Uh... yes, I guess I did." You responded, happy to be in Kanaya's arms again.

"I... had no idea." She pulled back and stared at you with this dumbfounded look on her face, looking adorable once again.

"I didn't either, to be completely honest." You still had no idea what you were doing, despite having plenty of time to figure it out.

"I'm glad that you did, because that means I can kiss you once more." She gave you a kiss on the nose before pausing. "If that is ok with you."

"Of course it is."

With your permission, she carried on, planting kisses all over your face. Forehead kisses, cheek kisses, nose kisses... You were sure your face was now a mess of green lipstick, but you weren't complaining. Finally, she kissed you on the lips once again, lingering there for a few precious moments before drawing back to catch her breath. The two of you stayed in that embrace for a very long time, but it would never be long enough.

"I love you, Rose. In case that wasn't clear enough."

"It was, but I don't mind hearing it."

"Good... because I don't think I will just say it once."

"Do you... want to start dating?"

"Dating? Is that what you do when you are in the flushed quadrant with someone?"

"Yes. And when you're dating you do things like... go on dates, cuddle, hold hands..."

"Oh! That sounds nice! Then we are dating now. I'm looking forward to doing all of those things with you."

"Mhm... We can figure all that out tomorrow... but for now, it's getting pretty late. I think we should head off to bed."

"Right."

Kanaya nodded, then broke the hug to start walking towards the living space. She grabbed your hand to take you with her, which made you anxious about anyone who saw you, but what happened was already easy enough to figure out, seeing as your face was plastered with green lipstick. Once you had to part ways, your hand felt empty without hers in it, but the wave and smile she gave you as she walked away helped remedy that.

And so, you were off to bed, now free to dream about Kanaya. No need to repress it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hope you enjoyed that! there's a little bonus chapter of dave bullying rose after this, so check that out if you want. 
> 
> anyway, this was inspired by the paradox space story, secret sufferer. here's the exact panel that inspired it.  
> http://hs.hiveswap.com/paradoxspace/index.php?comic=203


	2. bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Rose do some sibling banter or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a scene i wrote out just for fun and couldnt fit into the actual fic, so enjoy.

Unfortunately, while making your way back to your room with Kanaya's iconic green lipstick all over your face, you ran into the worst and best possible person to run into right now. Dave. 

"Woah, Rose. It's like, she was a woodpecker and your face was a nice tree, ripe for the pecking." Dave commented as Rose passed by him in the hall. 

You were mortified, your face turning red to match the green lipstick all over it. "Dave! You're still up?" 

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be? Anyways, you and Kanaya -"

You cut him before he could continue. "It was just because we were under the mistletoe."

"Hmm... How much mistletoe were you standing under? Seriously, must've been at least one, two, three, four..." Oh god, he was counting the lipstick marks on your face. You did not need to be called out like this. Sorry Dave, but sometimes, a bitch slap was in order. A gentle bitch slap, of course. Didn't want to actually hurt him.

"Ow! Alright, I'll shut up. You're pretty scary when you're mad, yknow."

"I'm not mad quite yet, just annoyed."

"Shit, if that's annoyed, I don't want to see mad."

"Anyways, you better not tell anyone. Or else." You held your hand up, attempting to look threatening.

"Alright, I won't. I'll keep your midnight makeout session with Kanaya a secret."

"That is not what it was!"

"Well, whatever it was, I won't tell a soul about it, got it?"

"You better not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, you made it out to the other side! thanks for reading this awful thing, i appreciate it! <3


End file.
